


Bound By Blood

by knitekat



Series: Bloodverse [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Future Predators, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester needs release and now after his lover's phone call, and he has Leek at his beck and call. Ryan makes it up to Lester later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound By Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta. 
> 
> Technically the first of my series as it was the first I wrote.

I gave a low and needy moan as I snapped my phone shut. I closed my eyes and sought to regain my control, but my traitorous mind refused to obey. My lover had spent the last few minutes describing in graphic detail just what he intended to do to me tonight.

But, unfortunately, tonight was still several hours away. I sighed as I tried to find a more comfortable position, but it wasn't easy with the mother-of-all erections straining my trousers to near bursting point.

All I knew was that he'd better make good on his promise or he'd be in so much trouble. Although I found myself half-wishing that Ryan was lying. I'd enjoy punishing him as much as he'd enjoy being punished.

Oh fuck! I really wouldn't survive until tonight now. The thought of how beautiful Ryan would look under my touch had me so hard it hurt. It felt so bloody good but I was supposed to be meeting the minister in under an hour. I'd just have to...

A sharp knock on my door broke into my thoughts and I glared at my visitor. She was looking somewhat flustered and I quirked an eyebrow in mild curiosity. I couldn't help wondering what Cutter had done now.

“Sorry, James. Are you busy?” Lewis asked in her cultured tones.

I had become an expert at hiding my emotions and feelings over the years. She'd never suspect that I had a raging hard-on concealed under my desk as I calmly replied. “Nothing that can't wait, Jenny. Is there a problem?”

“I'm not sure. Connor thinks there might be another Future Predator loose.” Lewis shrugged. “We have several missing person reports for the same area.”

Ah. That wasn't good. I pasted a concerned frown on my face as I steepled my fingers. “Have Cutter take his team out. Make sure he has full military backup and you'd better go as well. Do make sure you have a good cover story prepared in case it is anomaly related.”

“Of course, James. I'll let you know if we find anything.”

“Good.” When Lewis didn't leave immediately I raised an eyebrow. “Go on then, Jenny. Chop, chop.”

Great. Well, I'd have to worry about that later. But for now, I had an erection to deal with and I saw no reason to deal with it by myself. Not when I had the perfect release at my beck and call.

***

When there was a second knock at my door I found myself hoping it was the one I wanted to see.

Leek stuck his weasel-face around the door as he asked, “You wanted to see me, sir?”

My voice was cold and harsh. “You really are a pathetic little man, aren't you Leek?” I stood up and moved around my desk to lean against it. My bulging erection was clearly visible and I saw Leek's eyes widen before he nodded. His breathing speeded up as his gaze fixed itself onto my crotch. I smiled cruelly as I added, “Well?”

Leek visibly shook himself from his paralysis. “Sorry, Master. At once, Master.”

As he dropped expertly at my feet I felt a surge of satisfaction. He looked so bloody good kneeling submissively in front of me. I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow as he looked up at me. “Get on with it, Leek.” I watched as he swallowed nervously before he skilfully opened my zip and eased my heavy and already leaking cock free.

I dug my fingers into Leek's scalp and forced his head down, rubbing my tip across his lips and smearing his face with my pre-come. My fingers tightened and when I heard his painful gasp, I drove into his open mouth without warning. I could feel Leek fighting his gag reflex as I pushed deep into his throat.

As far as I was concerned, Leek's gag reflex wasn't my problem. Not unless Leek lost his fight, and then, well... Leek would have to be punished. My smile grew as I thought about that. Ryan would enjoy doing that as much as I'd enjoy watching him do it.

That thought had my cock growing even harder and I held Leek's head still as I drove myself over and over into his flexible throat. I was using Leek as if I'd paid for him. After all, that's exactly what I had done.

Gasping as I felt myself draw near to completion, I pushed as far down Leek's throat as I could before spurting several times. I pulled out equally roughly and smiled cruelly as I watched Leek attempt to regain his breath and swallow everything I'd unloaded into him. He knew the punishment if he failed, as well as he knew the reward if he succeeded.

I considered Leek as I pondered whether to reward or punish him. “That was satisfactory, Leek,” I said eventually.

“Thank you, Master.” He looked up at me hopefully before dropping his gaze submissively to the floor.

Good. It looked as if Ryan and I had trained Leek well. I smiled as I remembered how pathetically easy the man had been to break to our will. He had become so very eager to please us. Thinking of that, I really should reward him for a pleasurable blowjob.

I stripped off my jacket before rolling up a sleeve. I could feel Leek's eyes on me as I pressed one well-manicured and sharp nail into my wrist. Leek's breath hitched as a drop of rich red blood welled forth, and I watched as he licked his lips and watched that drop with naked need on his face.

I grasped his hair tightly as I placed my arm in front of his mouth. Good, the man didn't move until I pressed his face against my wrist. He eagerly latched his mouth on to my wrist and greedily sucked and slurped. I closed my eyes at the pleasurable feel of his mouth as he drank my blood.

After a few moments I twisted my fingers painfully in his hair and yanked him free, sending him sprawling in a heap to the floor. He looked good laying there, his face smeared with my blood.

I licked my wrist as I made myself presentable. I gave Leek a kick to his ribs as I returned to my chair. “Get out and clean yourself up.”

Leek quickly scrambled to feet and almost bolted out my door, no doubt to deal with his own erection. Oh yes, we had trained him well.

***

Finally my long day was over and I could return home to my lover and his promise of pleasure and pain. I frowned when I realised he wasn't present; it was looking increasingly as if I be punishing Ryan. Not that I minded, giving was as good as receiving when it came to Ryan and sex.

A series of clicks sounded above my head and I glanced around looking for the Future Predator. It dropped to the floor beside me as it sniffed at me. I raised a hand and it lowered itself to the floor. “Good boy.” I stroked its bald head as it clicked again, this time in greeting.

After a few minutes of making a fuss of my pet, I heard the back door open and then movement in the kitchen. I folded my arms as Ryan stepped into the hall. “You're late.”

“Sorry, sire.” But Ryan didn't look sorry to me and I glared at him. He smiled and knelt submissively before me. “I thought you'd be hungry.”

I smiled, my lover was always concerned that I didn't eat enough. I threaded my fingers through his short hair before yanking his head back to bare his lovely throat. Ryan gasped in pain and in need and I felt my cock twitch and begin to fill. I used my grip in Ryan's hair to pull him to his feet so I could press a hard kiss against his lips. I soon had his oh-so-suckable lower lip in my mouth and bit into it. The warm blood filled our mouths as our tongues danced. I eventually pulled away and swallowed his unique flavour with relish. “I believe you promised me something?”

Ryan looked so hot as he licked his blood-smeared lips clean that me cock leapt to attention. He grinned suddenly. “You had to use Leek, didn't you?”

“As you intended.”

“Got to keep the hired help happy, James.”

“Hmm. How about keeping me happy?”

“Oh, I plan to.” Ryan's teeth nipped at my throat, gazing but not quite breaking the skin. “Here or in the bedroom?”

As much as I wanted Ryan now, I did have some standards. “The bedroom.”

We left a trail of clothing as we kissed and groped each other. Ryan rubbed his naked body against mine and then had a leg crooked behind mine as he pushed me onto our bed. I bounced slightly and spread my legs so he could kneel between them. My gaze raked down my lover's magnificent body to the lovely thick cock that I so wanted inside me. Not that Ryan's body was the only reason I'd made him mine, but it was certainly a wonderful bonus.

When Ryan smiled I knew what he was planning and my agreement was heartfelt. His lips were hot against my skin as he kissed and nuzzled every inch of me, his teeth nipping as he reduced me to a mewling mess.

I gasped as he began to lathe one of my nipples and then I arced almost off the bed as he bit me, only his firm grip holding me down. He pulled back and stared at my nipple as my blood began to well from the small wound he had inflicted. He grinned at me before lowering his head again and sucked hard. It felt so good that I pressed his head against my nipple and encouraged him to drink.

I groaned as Ryan's nails scraped across my skin. I bucked upwards as his nails pinched my other nipple and broke the skin before he rubbed the blood into my flesh. His nails continued to gaze my skin as he trailed them down to my cock, leaving grazes beaded with blood in his wake.

I needed him now. I needed to feel him inside me. I bit back a yelp as I tore his mouth from my nipple and pulled him into a kiss. I could taste my own blood on his lips and it filled me with desire. “Fuck me.”

Ryan nipped and nuzzled and kissed his way down my body. He licked every gaze and cut and I watched them close under his ministrations. When his mouth closed over my cock I bucked upwards as I sought more, more of him. He slurped over my cock before he held my legs open. I gasped and bucked into his touch, needing more, as he burrowed two dry fingers deep inside me. It felt so good, and it was just as good when he ripped them out. For the briefest of moments I could feel his tongue press inside me, barely swiping around before he pulled away. This was going to really hurt and I'd love every minute of it.

I could feel Ryan's cock caress my hole as he lined up, teasing me with the anticipation of the burn to come. “What do you want, James?”

“You.”

My mouth opened in a silent scream as he forced my legs uncomfortably wide and shoved into my barely-prepared hole. It burned as his lovely thick cock stretched me without mercy. I could feel myself tearing as Ryan buried himself deep before fucking hard and fast into my tender channel. The sweet, heavy tang of blood filled the air and I could feel it ooze out of my hole with every thrust Ryan made. It felt so good as pleasure chased pain along my nerves to explode in my brain.

My cock was rock hard and leaking and I was so close to coming. But I needed more, even with Ryan nailing my prostate with every thrust. I tilted my head to allow him access to my neck and gasped as Ryan latched on and bit deep.

It still wasn't enough so I twisted my head. I could feel my skin part beneath Ryan's teeth as I managed to bite into his neck. I finally came, hard and long, as the sweet, metallic elixir flooded into my mouth. Ryan's mouth was still sucking hard on my neck as he sought his own orgasm, then he spilt himself deep inside me with a final violent thrust.

I panted as Ryan collapsed on top of me and he gasped out, “OK, James?”

I nodded, as yet unable to form words, especially as he began to lick my neck clean. I returned the favour and watched the skin close as if I'd never bitten it.

I couldn't stop my whimper as Ryan abruptly pulled free of my abused arse, although I was soon sighing contentedly as his tongue began to lick my sore hole. It felt so good as my lover's tongue soothed the pain. I could feel him humming in pleasure as he cleaned me of blood and come.

I nudged Ryan until he shifted his position, his head still buried between my legs but now with his blood-smeared cock dangling enticingly above my mouth. I groaned softly as Ryan's tongue pushed inside me and, grasping his arse firmly, I lifted my head until I could lick and suck at Ryan's cock until my lover was thoroughly clean.

***

Ryan snuggled against me and pulled me into a rare tender kiss. “Hungry or do you want to fuck me first?”

“Famished.” I ran a possessive hand over his back and down to his arse where I burrowed a dry finger into him. “Then I plan on fucking you so hard you won't be able to sit down for at least a week.” The eager and needy look on Ryan's face had my cock twitching. “Once I've eaten.”

I rolled out of bed and to my feet, purposely rubbing against my lover as I did so. I smiled at his groan and pulled him to his feet as I kissed him firmly.

I could feel his eyes on my arse as I walked naked into the kitchen and looked around for the meal Ryan had so thoughtfully provided for me. He deserved a reward for looking after me and I was determined that he'd get it once we were back in bed. For now, though, I was hungry. “Do you want to share?”

I smiled when Ryan sounded slightly sulky as he said, “Want to fuck.”

“Food first.” I nipped his lip. “Then I'll make you scream.”

Ryan let his head drop back and bared his throat to me as I nuzzled and lightly gazed his skin with my teeth.

“Eat fast then, I want you in me. Making me bleed.”

Damn right I would. “Join me?”

“Do you think there's enough for both of us?”

I eyed the meal carefully before nodding. It looked fairly substantial, especially if we consumed all of it. I threaded my fingers through the meal's hair and pulled his head up. I smiled at its dull eyes, Ryan had completely dominated him. “Good. I do hate food that struggles.” I smiled ferally at Ryan as I felt my teeth lengthen. He grinned back as his own teeth dropped.

With a deep growl I fell upon my meal, my teeth easy piercing the man's neck and finding the artery. As hot blood spurted into my mouth I heard Ryan's answering growl as he latched on as well and we drank. The meal's survival instincts finally kicked in but far too late to save him and he was easily held still as we sucked him dry.

I slipped my teeth free and looked at Ryan, our blood-smeared lips mashed together over the cooling body sprawled almost forgotten on the floor. I whispered, “I want you” against Ryan's lips and began to tug him back towards our bed. He followed easily and eagerly, tugging me when I paused to look in distaste at the body making a mess of our kitchen.

“Leave it for the morning.”

I smiled. “Never put off for tomorrow what you can do today.” I closed my eyes in concentration for an instant as I summoned my pet. In moments, I heard the clicks as the Future Predator crept into the kitchen, its body close to the ground as it kept its head submissively lowered, recognising myself and Ryan as superior predators. It nuzzled my hand before dragging the body off to its den.

“You were right, James. He's proving useful.”

I grinned. “For disposing of our meals?” I paused as I remembered Lewis' comments. “That reminds me. You'll need to change your hunting ground. Temple's noticed that there are several missing people, he suspects that another Future Predator is about.”

Ryan sighed. “Damn. I liked that area. I'll be more careful, I promise.” His eyes gleamed, “But for now, I believe you said something about making me scream?”

I growled deep in my throat and dragged him off to the bed. By the time I'd finished with him, he'd be begging me for mercy.

Not that he'd get any.


End file.
